User blog:GutsyTick/CR: Kalista, the Arch Sentinel
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} is the reimagining of as a ranged support. Abilities Kalista passively marks nearby allied champions whose current health are under 40% of their maximum health as . allies gain / / / bonus movement speed when moving towards Kalista and are visually tethered to Kalista. Kalista cannot have more than 2 allies tethered to her. |description2 = Once within 400-units of a ally, Kalista can click on the target allied champion to it for up to 8 seconds. Kalista can also click on a ally who is within 400-units of her to stop the target allied champion. Kalista can store up to two charges of , but there are no set limits as to how many allied champions Kalista can guard at once. |description3 = Whilst Kalista is at least one allied champion, she passively redirects / / / of all physical and magic damage her allies receive to herself whilst also receiving / / / less physical and magic damage from all sources. Kalista cannot receive fatal damage from the effects of . |range = 750 |cooldown = |cost = | | | }} |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |customlabel = |custominfo = | | | }} }} | ' an ally consumes the tether between the target ally and Kalista. }} }} Whilst is active, all enemy champions damaged by are turned for 5 seconds. enemies are upon receiving damage which exceeds 10% of their current health, receiving (55 | }} at each level)}} magic damage. |description2 = Kalista projects a in a line which detonates on all enemy champions struck, dealing magic damage to enemies within 125-units of each detonation. |description3 = Enemies struck by multiple detonations are by 60%, but will not take additional damage. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1250 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | to alternate in velocity nor acceleration. }} }} Kalista generates a charge of for every 2500-units she travels and can store up to four charges of . |description2 = Kalista dashes towards the cursor. The speed of the dash scales with Kalista's bonus movement speed. |description3 = can be cast on a allied champion to modify into a unit-targeted dash, causing Kalista to position herself between her target ally and the enemy champion closest to them. |range = 350 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge }} | and while dashing with . }} }} Whilst is active, Kalista and her allies' basic attacks enemy champions for 5 seconds. an enemy 3 times the target enemy, dealing (55 | }} at each level)}} magic damage. |description2 = Kalista enhances her next cast of within 5 seconds, causing it to split into three diverging once its traveled half of its maximum range. The three travel in a 45° cone. |description3 = Enemies struck by multiple detonations from different receive additional magic damage. |leveling3 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | at the point of divergence. }} }} Kalista nearby enemy champions into the air for 1 second and then hurls them down towards the ground, dealing her total as magic damage to nearby enemies and |There is a short 0.1 second 100% slow to inhibit mobility.}} them. |description2 = Whilst is active, will also attempt to and all damaged enemy champions. |range = 750 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | will result in the negation of the impact damage and the application of and . }} }} Changelog ': Passive damage increased, changed to magic. Cooldown decrease mechanic removed. Kalista can now trigger Shatter. Cooldown on Shatter removed. Damage changed from 100% AD to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+ 50% AP). Cooldown changed from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 to 8. Slow increased from 50% to 60%. Slow duration decreased from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 to 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2. Slow no longer decays over duration. *' ': Mana cost changed from 25 at all ranks to 40 / 30 / 20 / 10 / 0. Cooldown lowered from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 to 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2. Bonus range mechanic removed. Targeted dash mechanic added. *' ': Passive damage increased, changed to magic. Cooldown decrease mechanic removed. Kalista can now trigger Shred. Cooldown on Shred removed. Damage changed from N/A to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+ 50% AP). Slow increase removed. V1.0: *Published. }} Category:Custom champions